


Moments of Weakness

by Threecats15



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threecats15/pseuds/Threecats15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just  the internal thoughts of Hiccup and Toothless throughout the first movie as they build a friendship that will forever change the worlds of Vikings and dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, old bit of writing but I wanted to post something up on this site and despite it's age I still love this thing. One of my very first fanfics.
> 
> A little something I wanted to write about the more powerful, emotional moments in How To Train Your Dragon. Because I haven't read any fanfics that picture the big moments in the growing friendship between Hiccup and Toothless. So hear is my interpretation of events.

Moments of Weakness

First: Windows to the Soul

He had heard the stories of how a dragon's eyes could hypnotise a weak-willed mind, that looking into the depths of a dragon's soul was like journeying in Nieflhiem. Warriors all had tales to tell of those red and amber eyes shining with malice and raw evil.

So why, when he looked into this eye, an eye of a dragon considered the most evil, the most malicious, did he feel that he was looking in the calm waters of a placid lake; his reflection staring back at him. All he could see was fear, barely disguised behind a facade of dignity that stopped the Night Fury from panicking. Or maybe it was just frozen in terror. That's what Hiccup knew he would do.

I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, that's all that yellow and slitted orb was saying. The Night Fury was sure of it, he was going to die. Hiccup could see it all in that one hopeless stare. It just wanted a look at the form death would claim it.

The Viking boy tore his eyes away, but that hopelessness was burned onto his eyelids even as looked at the strong, powerful chest that housed the Fury's beating heart. Probably pounding with the knowledge of death. Hiccup could feel his own heart hammering against his ribcage.

He talked. Threats that just seemed empty compared to what he saw, what he felt from those burning eyes and desperate whines and groans. One more fleeting look, and the dragon went silent, head hitting the ground and eye falling over that frozen fear. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

For one frightening moment, Hiccup really was going to do it. He really was going to join the ranks of the Vikings and bring his father the bloody, still-warm heart of a Night Fury; he really would be a hero and he really would be the first Viking to kill a Night Fury.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't, those eyes would haunt him. He would be killing some part of himself and this magnificent creature... because it was magnificent... would just be some cold trophy gathering dust in the Great Hall.

Not even his father's praise was worth thet.

He had done this.

For some reason he felt filthy.

He looked at the jet black dragon, tangled in his bola, it's wings stiff and legs held uncomfortably against it's underside in unnatural poses. It's great chest was taking in huge lungs of air, tasting sweet breath for one last time. It's eyes still closed. I'm going to die, I'm goin...

A rope snapped and the web of bola became limp.

Everything changed.

Now, Hiccup is tangled, only the bola that held him ensnared was a great, heavy paw with black claws and despite his fear Hiccup marvelled at the easy strength of the beast above him. From the claw he looked up and there they were, baring down upon him: two great amber orbs, like two angry suns melting the cold fear that had been there just moments before. I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you.

Had those been Hiccup's eyes those same moments ago? They were all he could focus on, except for the great expanse of those black scales like a stormy sea; he could see the reasoning, the terrible wrath, the confusion. Why? Why? Why? But Hiccup could not give an answer. He was frozen, he was at a Fury's mercy and he could not do anything. He was certain, he was going to die. Hiccup was shaking and he could feel the dragon's claw shaking as well. Just one blast of the fire and that would be his end. It was just a dragon after all, it couldn't understand the mercy of a Viking. He watched the dragon breath a large gulp of air and knew what would happen when its lungs were at capacity. Hiccup closed his eyes shut, flattening himself to the ground and the rock he was pinned to. I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to... I'm... I'm going to...

RROOOOAAARRR!

Everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, its old but I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
